The Life of A soul reaper
by Don Potato
Summary: This story is mostly going to follow canon with the exception of pairings, my new captains and their divisions and the effect these have on the normal characters of bleach will be funny and serious and will have pairings later on and a couple at the start


AN:I do not own bleach in any way possible the only thing I own in this fanfic are my characters Kuragari, Awai, Kidate and Tsuki and their respective Shikai's / Bankai's: AN done.

It was a day like any other in the soul society for the first seat of Squad 2 and the first seat of Squad 6 their names were Kuragari Itazuki and Awai Kikashiro respectively, They were bored because all of the captains had been called to some really big meeting with the head-captain Yamamoto and as usual they had been left with nothing to do, Kuragari sighed and asked his friend "Oh Kami this is just like the academy days right Awai?"

Awai just shook his head and said "Yeah we were always a bit too impatient I mean with our annoying Rukia and Renji constantly and being damn bored while we waited on good stuff coming out of class. Rukia and Renji were two of the officers oldest friends after they had graduated Rukia had been put into Squad 13 and was not a seated officer whereas Renji had been put into several squads and finally settled in squad 6 where he had recently became a lieutenant.

Kuragari said "Right screw this I'm getting too bored just thinking about the academy makes me sleepy lets have a sparring match with Shikai's allowed ". Awai nodded and stood up and drew his zanpakuto and said "Come forward Ranpu as he swung his zanpakuto and it started to glow and transformed into a katana made of light he then said "we aren't allowed to use our newly acquired power are we?" Kuragari said "No the head-captain will give us into trouble"

He then drew his zanpakuto and held in front of him saying "Are you Hungry Soushiki?" and his blade started to turn bigger and turned into a black Bastard sword shape made out of darkness his and Awai's Zanpakuto's were the polar opposites of each other light and dark and as soon as they had both unleashed their Zanpakuto's Awai was about to attack when interrupted by the squad 1 lieutenant he said "come with me you two you are wanted at the captains meeting also seal your Zanpakuto's".

Kuragari and Awai sealed their Zanpakuto's they gave each other a strange look and both thought "Why are we wanted at a captains meeting exactly?" at which point they followed the lieutenant to the meeting room to see what Head-captain Yamamoto wanted them there for.

-Meeting Room-

Kuragari and Awai walked into the Meeting room and bowed Kuragari spoke first saying "Kuragari Itazuki First seat of squad 2 here Head-captain sir, Awai just said "Awai Kikashiro first seat of squad 6 here" Head captain Yamamoto smiled and spoke saying "Kuragari Itazuki, Awai Kikashiro I as Head captain at the urging of 5 other captains have decided to name you as the first captains of our new squads Squad 14 and squad 15 Kuragari shall be the captain of squad 14 and Awai that means that you obviously get 15."

They looked up from their bows and both said at the same time "We shall both of course accept these new positions as captains Head-Captain sir but we'd also like to ask which captains nominated us if you would be willing to tell us that is"

The head captain said, "Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Soi Fon, Captain Ukitake, Captain Aizen, and Captain Kukichi are the five captains who nominated you two." From said captains Hitsugaya looked like his serious self but had a self satisfied smirk on his face, Soi Fon was trying not to break out into a grin and so remained with her usual look, Ukitake however was grinning and waved happily at the two newest captains, Aizen had his usual friendly smile on and congratulated the two while Byakuya was doing his whole "hmph" thing.

Kuragari and Awai after being normal for them at least for about three days said to each other "lets go meet our squads so we can pick out officers and such." They started to walk out and forgot both that they didn't have their new captain's jackets and that they had forgotten to ask where they might find their squads. All the other captains laughed at this except Byakuya because not many people had actually seen him laugh After a short ceremony Head Captain Yamamoto handed the pair their new jackets and said " I will have my lieutenant take you to your squads once you have picked your officers you two are free to do as you see fit as long as it is in accordance with the law of the soul society."

They both agreed to the conditions that were given and after a short ceremony the newly appointed captains were given their white jackets, and with that they followed the lieutenant to their new squad-mates.

-With 14th squad-

Kuragari was thinking hard about who he would choose for his lieutenant he didn't know any of the potential candidates names and he would learn them in time so he devised a test to see which one was the smartest and strongest so he said "All people with the strongest spiritual pressure stand forward"

Six people stepped forward 3 women/girls and 3 men/boys he smiled at this and said "the six of you must individually think on how you would defeat me in a battle whoever has the greatest answer shall be my lieutenant"

One of the men said "I would just attack you until you got tired" Kuragari just told him to go back to the other squad members the other two men had similar ideas and so they followed the first, One girl said "I would distract you and then get you when you were not looking"

Kuragari shook his head and said "I'm a captain remember I wouldn't fall for simple distractions" the girl went back into line another said " I would defeat you with my good looks" Kuragari just pointed to the squad and she got it, so he asked the last one "care to show them the right answer"?

The last girl said, " I would not have to fight you captain because a squad member should never turn on their captain". Kuragari smiled and asked, "What is your name?"

She answered my name is Tsuki Kumori" Kuragari said "congratulations Tsuki you are now my official lieutenant don't let me down now"

She said "I will not let you down Captain Itazuki".

-With 15th squad-

Awai looked rather uninterested about choosing his lieutenant but he knew that he wanted someone who was strong-ish and was at least able to think beyond "kill"

So he thought I bet Kuragari has already come up with a plan maybe I will just see who I can bully into becoming lieutenant to make my job easier he sighed

And looked around the large crow of soul reapers for people that fit his description and finally his eyes rested on his younger sister and her rival so he called them forward

And said "Kidate Kikashiro and Yochi Aijin I want you both to tell me who you would pick to be my lieutenant and why.

Yochi burst out first and shouted "ME CAPTAIN YOU SHOULD PICK ME BECAUSE I'M SMART PRETTY AND MUCH BETTER THAN KIDATE!"

Kidate said " I think Yochi should have the position because she would be able to get a lot of work done and most people like her a lot"

Awai smiled and said, " I choose Kidate to be my lieutenant because she always cares about other people and that she is stronger than Yochi.


End file.
